James Never Change
by Milkamoo97
Summary: James is feeling down because of people talking about him so it's up to the guys to cheer him up, Written for Big Time Rush One Shot Day February 6th 2012


**James (Never Change)**

**One Shot**

**~Don't change James~**

**Heyyy guys, this is my first try at a One-shot! Hope you like it! This story includes a song by All Star Weekend called James (never change) you don't have to listen to the song but you can if you want to ;) NO SLASH! Sorry guys I don't write those kind of stories...only because I'm hoping to marry James ;) **

**This story was written for Big Time Rush One Shot Day for February 6****th**** 2012! Hehe :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :/**

**James' POV**

I strolled around the Palm Woods taking in the scenery. I don't get to do this often, just relax and take in my surroundings. I walked past some girls and slightly waved. You see everybody round here thinks of me as the kind of person who only thinks about themselves. They think that I don't care about anything or anyone except for my lucky comb and my hair. But if they were paying close enough attention then they would've noticed that the people I do care about are all around me. Except for my bloodline family who are back in Minnesota but I consider my real family to be out in LA with me. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Katie, Mama Knight. I would do anything for them and they know that. That is one of the reasons why our friendship works, Kendall, Carlos and Logan know everything about me and they don't judge me and I know everything about them. Our friendship is a bond which is unbreakable. Even if I'm feeling rubbish about myself...like today...

I overheard some girls talking about me, normally I would think that was great until I heard _them _words '_He is self-centred and only thinks about himself, there is no point in you trying to date him, he'll only dump you after the first one anyway and break your heart'_

Those words really annoy me. Is it wrong for me to care about how I look? Last time I checked girls like it when guys don't look and smell like rubbish and I hate how someone can think that after the first date we are suddenly boyfriend and girlfriend. If they haven't asked me to be their boyfriend and I haven't asked them to be my girlfriend then we are obviously not in a relationship! But apparently if I don't hang around with them or go on a date with someone else it classifies as breaking their heart and for me being the bad guy, the player. Sure this status has gotten me dates with girls I like but it has also caused me more than enough problems. It makes people stereotype me, makes them think that I am a heartbreaker and that a relationship with me isn't worth having. I have always been a kind gentleman around girls and nobody that I have dated can deny that! I was raised with manners but they can't see past the 'player' status. Why can't I find somebody who can go past all of that and find the real me?

Well that was Deep Thoughts With James Diamond, even though some people think that this is not possible. I just have to keep reminding myself to stop listening to what everyone says about me. If Kendall saw me right now he would be giving the speech of '_You're a great person James and don't let anyone tell you otherwise'_ but what about if I don't think of me like that? I try all day and everyday to try and get everyone's opinions of me to change but it's not so easy.

I walked back up to 2J, fed up with my thoughts taking up all the space in my skull. I should be thinking about the positive things in life, like having a day off today. Gustavo told us that he was getting fed up with all of us so he gave us the day off. Of course I know that he was fed up with me the most, he has hated me from the start and just because he has taken a little liking to me doesn't mean that he still doesn't have strong negative feelings towards me. Just like everyone else does.

"James, you ok there buddy?" Kendall asked as I walked into the living room.

I just nodded my head and slumped onto the couch. Kendall knew that I had one of these days every couple of months. Every time the guys would try to cheer me up but it never lasts.

"Kendall?" I asked

He looked at me and replied "Yeah James?"

"Do you think I should change?" I asked with the innocence of a child.

"James, you should _never_ change, you're great just the way you are!"

I nodded and walked into my room. Today will just be like any other day and tomorrow? Tomorrow will be better.

**Kendall's POV**

I sighed as James walked into his room. I hate how people could make him feel bad about himself, sure they didn't mean it intentionally but they don't actually _know_ James...so maybe we should introduce him further. In front of the Palm Woods...

"Hey Kendall, is James ok?" Carlos asked.

"No, he overheard people talking about him again and he has gone into the 'depressed thinking mode'" I explained.

"How can we show him that he is fine the way he is and how he shouldn't listen to what other people say about him?" Logan asked himself.

"I have a great idea" I smirked.

**James' POV**

"Hey James" Carlos smiled while bouncing into our room.

"Hey Carlitos, what's got you so peppy?" I asked.

"You know, corndogs, kittens...anyway come with me!" he shouted.

"What...why?" I asked suspiciously.

"We are going to go down to the pool!"

"Sorry 'Litos, I don't feel like going down to the pool maybe another time, kay?"

Carlos shook his head and yelled "He is resisting!"

"What? What do you mean?"

Nobody answered my question and Kendall and Logan came running in. With Carlos they picked me up and we were on our way down to the pool. Of course I was protesting for most of the way but as we got closer to the pool area I figured that there was no point. Looks like I'm going to the pool.

They dropped me in the nearest sun lounger next to their made- up stage, wait...what were they doing?

"Hey everybody listen up!" Kendall shouted into the microphone.

Everybody turned towards him and I could feel the heat creeping onto my cheeks. Today of all days was the one time where I wanted no attention on me.

"A lot of you know our friend James" Logan started to say "But we don't think you know him as well as we do"

"And we are going to sing a song to show you what he means to _us" _Carlos finished.

"This song is called James Never Change" Kendall announced.

_I've known you since we were younger_

_And even now that we're older_

_You're still a kid, so curious, who's peeking over my shoulder_

_You always drift around_

_But you never let me down_

_I trust that you'll be yourself_

_Don't act like you're no one else_

_And you can be a space case_

_But you do it your own way_

_There's a strange sincerity that makes them girls go crazy_

_Maybe you don't make sense, you don't have to understand_

_James_

_Doesn't try but still attracts the..._

_Babes_

_All the guys say he's got no..._

_Game_

_And we can laugh but in the end now..._

_Everybody's on a date with my buddy James_

_And everybody knows his name_

_He's driving everybody insane_

_They wanna be like James_

_When you're talking to a lady_

_It's awkward entertainment_

_You freezing up like a popsicle_

_While melting on the pavement_

_It's not the clothes you wear_

_Don't have to dye that hair_

_No need to go for new_

_You should just stick with you_

_Always been the nice guy, living on the sideline_

_So afraid to take a chance so step into the limelight_

_People like under dogs someone worth fighting for_

_James_

_Doesn't try but still attracts the..._

_Babes_

_All the guys say he's got no..._

_Game_

_And we can laugh but in the end now_

_Everybody's on a date with my buddy James_

_And everybody knows his name_

_He's driving everybody insane_

_They wanna be like James_

_When you walk into a room_

_Making everybody swoon_

_(Swoon)_

_So invincible but the writing is on the wall_

_James_

_Doesn't try but still attracts the..._

_Babes_

_All the guys say he's got no..._

_Game_

_And we can laugh but in the end now..._

_Everybody's on a date with my buddy James_

_James_

_Doesn't try but still attracts the..._

_Babes_

_All the guys say he's got no..._

_Game_

_We can laugh but in the end now_

_Everybody's on a date with my buddy James_

_And everybody knows his name_

_He's driving everybody insane_

_They wanna be like James..._

_(That's my friend James...)_

I laughed as the guys jumped off their stage and bundled me causing us all to fall off the sun lounger.

I do have the best friends a guy could ask for and as for people who talk about me? Stuff them, their just bored of their own pathetic lives and want to take it out on me. As for girls? If they really like me then they will take the time to get to know me. Simple.

**Woop! Woop! Hehe hope you liked it! Hehehe I wasn't sure what else to add to it so I thought I would leave it there! Hehehe and remember this is for the Big Time Rush One Shot Day for February 6****th**** 2012 :D **


End file.
